Sins of The Mother
by Thegoldennerd
Summary: Abby fought Mikeal and left Mystic Falls, but what really happened that night? Abby, Grams, toddle!Bonnie appear! One-shot


_**Author's Note: Here is a little one shot that I have wanted to do for a minute. Anyway it is Abby mainly but baby Bonnie is here as well. I am just not here for the bullshit excuse they made fort Abby so I decided to play with it. Also I am taking a few liberties but hey...it's fanfiction.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Abby come on, we are going to be late."<p>

"Yeah, hurry mommy!"

Abby looked into the mirror smiling. It was one of those rare nights. She was not in a pair of jeans and plaid. Her hair was done, her makeup was flawless, and she was wearing a dress that was sexy, yet still appropriate for a mother. Putting on her earrings was like the finishing touch. She turned to look at herself once more. Pregnancy was a curse the first few months afterwards, but now a few years later, Abbey appreciated it just a little bit more.

"Abby!"

"Mommy!"

Abby smiled, picked up her purse and walked out of her bedroom.

"Coming!"

Abby watched her husband as he focused on the road. He would casually speak about random things throughout their little trip. Some about work, some about Bonnie's upcoming birthday, some about their soon to be anniversary. Abby smiled. She found a great man. A man that was willing to love her, despite her faults. She was clumsy; and not eloquent in the slightest; she hated being feminine; she was adamant about keeping her maiden name instead of taking his, as well as Bonnie taking it as well. Abby was also aware of the tension between her husband and her mother, Sheila Bennett. They never liked each other, no matter how much Abby tried to convince of each others good points. Abby resigned that she was going to have one of those marriages where her husband would be as cordial but take subtle digs at his mother-in-law, and be reciprocated. What Abby was worried about was Sheila using magic.

Abby had not yet told her husband of her ancestry. How she was a witch from a powerful line of witches. How she could manipulate nature at her will. How she could use spells. How she had a journal of sorts describing her magic hidden in one of her shoe boxes of memories. How Bonnie was going to be just like her grandmother, aunt, cousin, and mother. A witch.

"Mommy?"

Abby turned to look at her daughter. She was seated behind her, so Abby had to do a little maneuvering to look at her baby girl. Bonnie had just learned how to talk so her English was broken most of the time. Both her parents found this to be extremely adorable.

"Yes BonBon?"

"Where we goin'?"

"Well we are going to your grandmother's, my mother's house."

Abby heard her husband scoff slightly. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh", Bonnie sat there looking down. Abby had learned quickly that this was Bonnie's way of keeping your attention while she formed another question.

"Is she nice?"

Once again another scoff from the driver seat.

"Of course, Grams is one of the sweetest, most loving women you will ever meet."

"Yeah as long as you are a girl" Abby smiled at her husband's whispered thoughts.

"What daddy say?"

"Nothing Bonnie. Daddy is just being a spoiled sport.'

Both Abby and Bonnie were answered with another scoff.

"HEY DADDY, STOP BEING A SPWOILED WORT!"

Bonnie yelled this little demand, and both adults could not help but laugh. Bonnie looked determined to make sure her father would behave himself.

"I'll try Bonnie, I'll try."

* * *

><p>The drive was no more than twenty minutes. After their little conversation Bonnie asked if her mother could turn play the En Vogue song she liked. Abby complied. After that the little girl sat in her car seat happy as a button. She would occasionally try to sing the lyrics to the song, and Abby would assist her. Once they had made it to Sheila's house Abby got Bonnie and they made their way to the front step.<p>

It was Mr. Bennett that knocked on the door. Abby was surprised. He generally like to avoid this place like the plague. Now he was taking initiative. This was going to be a good night.

"Well look who decided to show up!"

Sheila immediately snatched Bonnie out of her mother's arms. Bonnie was only to eager to reply. She did a little giggle before clamping on to her grandmother with quickness. Both the Bennetts smiled at this.

"And to think, she was acting like she had never met you in her life" Abby joked.

Sheila looked at Bonnie in her green eyes, feigning shock and sadness, and asked Bonnie.

"Is this true Bonnie? Do you not remember you sweet ole' Grams?"

Bonnie's expression changed into fear. As if she was scared to hurt her Grams' feelings.

"Nope. Mommy is fibbing!"

Bonnie's eyes flashed something dangerous. Something that went unnoticed by Mr. Bennett, but Abby and Sheila saw it. They thought nothing of it however.

"Shame on you Abby, for fibbing on this poor child."

Bonnie watched in victory as she saw her mother face drop, unbeknownst to her it was just to keep the rouse going. Sheila went on for another ten seconds, chastising her daughter. Her strong southern accent filled the room.

"Now Bonnie why don't we go get you a cup of juice?"

Bonnie once again lit up.

"Apples!"

"Apple juice it is."

The grandmother and granddaughter walked to the kitchen with the baby's parents in tow.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was settled, the Bennett's all made their way to the living room, and they sat there waiting for dinner to start. Sheila started a conversation with everyone. She spoke to Abby's husband, asking about his job. He responded, saying there was a possibility of a promotion in his future, but it would require a lot of traveling on his part. Sheila spoke to Abby, asking her about her health and if anything was out of order. Abby, understanding this code for witch talk, responded all was well in Mystic Falls. Sheila then decided to engage Bonnie in conversation.<p>

"So Bonnie, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine. I can talk now!"

Sheila smiled at that.

"That's wonderful honey, having you been chatting up a storm?"

"Nope! I mainly listen. I'm good listener! Carowine and Elena can speak too. So we talk about things."

"What things."

Bonnie stopped talking. She focused her attention on her little plastic cup. Abbey knew she was forming an answer. But why would she need to?

"Carowine's daddy is gone…but I keep telling her he will come back. Daddies don't leave their families. Elena, Elena is scared."

"Scared of what."

"A man. "

Abby tensed up a little bit. As did Sheila. Abby's husband did not seem to sense this. Instead he tried to reassure his daughter.

"He is probably some imaginary creature."

"No he's not! I saw him."

"What…"

"Me, Carowine, and Elena were playing the sandbox at the park. We got to play a little further away from Elena's mommy. We were building a cassle, and, and…Elena stopped playing. She just looked in some way. Then I looked where she was looking and there he was. He was there! I saw 'im!"

"Bonnie what about those boys. Matt and Tyler."

Bonnie looked at her grandmother. Sheila was surprised at how aware Bonnie was. Like she knew she was trying to steer the conversation away from this. Nonetheless, Bonnie followed.

"They seem nice. Matt more so than Tywer. Tywer kicked sand into my hair. Matt helped me get it out though."

While Bonne went on about the boys, Abby decided she needed to make a phone call. She made her way to the phone out of hearing distance and called her friend Melinda. Elena's mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Abby."

"Hey girl, what's up I thought you were at your mom's house for dinner."

"I am…I just needed to ask you something."

"Anything, spill."

"Bonnie said Elena has been seeing some strange man at the park. Has she told you this?"

"No…Elena has not said a thing about it. She has been a little stubborn after Jeremy's birth."

"Okay, well, keep an eye out okay. Someone might try to kidnap Elena."

"Thanks for telling me this; I am going to go talk to Elena now."

"You are welcome. Talk to you later."

"Bye Abby."

Once that conversation was over, Abby let out a sigh. For some odd reason, Abby was shaken by the fact that someone was watching her daughter's playmate. Not shaken like a mother should, that was a present feeling. However this was a supernatural feeling. Abby turned around to see Sheila standing before her.

Gone was the friendly but sharped tongue grandmother with a deep southern accent. There stood a powerful witch. Ready to fight.

"I am sending Bonnie and her father home."

"Already done. I used magic on them…to persuade them. I need to talk to you about Bonnie later."

Abby looked into her mother's eyes.

"Why what's wrong."

"It is of no concern at this moment. We got a problem. When two witches get the vibe, something is going amiss."

Abby was about to respond, when the phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Abby!"

"Miranda? What's wrong?"

"Some man. I was going to talk to Elena, when I saw someone."

"What…did you invite him in?"

For some reason Abby felt as if she knew what this mysterious stranger was.

"No…but he was looking at us. He…it was as if he knew who she was. Oh my God Abby someone has been stalking my daughter!"

"Did you call Liz?"

"Yes, she is hear right now. She brought Caroline with her. Caroline is calming Elena down now. Jeremy is having a fit and Grayson is at a night shift. Abby…"

Abby listened to her friend break down. It must have been hard for Miranda to have to find out someone was stalking her child. Her little girl. Abby knew she would have to get rid of whoever before he came back.

"Miranda I will…"

She heard a scream. The scream of a child.

"Bonnie!"

Both women flew outside the house to see Bonnie standing in front of the car. She was scared, and cornered. Cornered by a strange man. Abby felt his presence. Cold, unmoving, dead. A vampire.

Immediately both women tried to give him an aneurism . It did not work.

"He is strong" Sheila said. Abby did not care. That was her daughter. She immediately threw her hand up and sent him flying. He flew into the darkness of night.

"Bonnie come here honey!" Abby demanded.

"But mommy, daddy needs help!"

Abby then remembered her husband. Where was he?

"Bonnie get inside now!"

"NO! Daddy needs help!"

With that Bonnie ran into the shadows.

"BONNIE NO!"

Abby flew after her daughter.

She tackled the little girl, making sure to protect the still small child from any harm. She then felt a force push her. She flew back, but was cushioned by the magic of Sheila.

"Thank you."

"Give me the child!"

Without a thought of the implications, Abby tossed her child blindly to her mother. Luckily Sheila caught her.

"CHILD, ARE YOU STUPID!"

"No."

Abby got up and walked into the darkness.

"Just pissed."

* * *

><p>Abby had battled the mysterious vampire for miles. She had thought of nothing but wanting to get rid of him. To the vampire it seemed as if rage had consumed the witch and she was taking her frustrations out on her. But Abby was formulating a plan the entire way. Sure it was not the greatest plan, and there was a chance she would die without results. But it was something.<p>

They had finally ended up in a cemetery ways out of town. The vampire was not tired in the least, but he could see it in her. She had been fighting for miles. He had to admit. She was powerful, stronger than some of the vampires he had fought in his time. But she was human, and every human had limits. He could literally smell the blood that was dripping from her nose.

"Tell me why you have come here?

"You drove me out of town, remember?

"I am not here for your snarky remarks. Why have you come to Mystic Falls?"

"The child."

The vampire said nothing after that. Abby knew who he was talking about. Elena.

"Why have you come for her?"

The vampire looked her dead in the eyes. He was planning on disabling her and leaving her to finish his task. But he knew he could afford to waste time.

"She is…valuable."

"Valuable to what?"

"To the wrong hands."

"You are not answering any of my questions."

"You only asked one."

The vampire felt a push. She was getting ready to fight him again.

"She must die in order for others to live."

Abby felt her heart rate dropping back to normal. It was now the time to do what she was going to do.

"You will not lay a hand on any child, or anyone, in this town you hear me."

With that, she summoned enough force to open the doors of an abandon mausoleum, and push the vampire. She then started chanting a spell. At first a mere breeze came about, but then a storm was summoned. Abby felt blood drip from her nose.

She could hear the vampire struggle. He was powerful. Too powerful. She could not kill him. But she could make sure he never saw the light of day again.

"And here you shall be entombed for the eternity that was damned upon you!"

A flash of lightning struck Abby.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p>The last thing she heard was He will come for her and all will be lost!<p>

The first thing she saw was bright white. The smell was so sterilized. She could hear beeping sounds, rhythmic and constant. She felt a soft pillow under her head. The first human she saw was a nurse. A female who looked at her patiently.

"Look who is finally awake?"

Abby tried to turn her head but couldn't. It felt too painful. Instead she tried to speak.

"Where am I?"

"You my dear are in a hospital."

"I am where?"

"A hospital?"

"Yep. You were found during that freak storm, in the cemetery."

Abby listened to her speak. Apparently some old couple found her. They tried looking for any sign of evidence that would tell them who she was, but she did not have any. Instead they have been waiting for her to wake up.

"So miss, do you have a name?"

Abby looked from the nurse to the ceiling. She saw her life in Mystic Falls, but she also saw the bitter truth about he. She was a witch and she could not raise a child in that environment. Sure Bonnie had her grandmother there as well, but after that night, things would have to change. She would have to tell her husband what she was. She would have to tell Bonnie what she was. She could not live with the life of having to fear for her family's life every time some vampire came into town with an agenda. Bonnie was too young for that. It was then that Abby made the decision. She could not go home, she could not put her family in that type of danger ever again. She knew her husband would never willingly go see Sheila, so Bonnie would not have to deal with witchcraft until she was old enough.

Bonnie would be normal. Bonnie would be safe. And that was worth everything in the world.

* * *

><p>Abby walked into her home. It had been a long day. She had to weed the garden, and the lawn mower was not acting right. So she had to go into town to see if she could get it fixed. That took nearly two hours of her time, only to find out she was going to have to replace it. That cost nearly two hundred dollars…for nothing.<p>

Today had been a stressful day for her. But she was excited to go home and just relax.

She was going to park in her spot, but some silver car was in it. "Great…just what I need right now.". As she walked in, she began speaking rather loudly.

"Jamie, whose car's parked out front?"

When she focused her attention on her guest. She saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair. She had brown eyes, and lightly tanned skinned. She wondered if Jamie had brought girls over.

"That's…mine."

Abby turned her attention on the other girl. Something inside her sunk. She looked at her. The offset jawline. The lightly coppery skintone. The dark brown hair. Those green eyes. She moved closer, almost daring herself to this.

The girl got up as well.

"I'm Bonnie."

Everything disappeared.

"Your daughter…"

Abbey could hear then near falter when she spoke this. Abby was confused on what to do. She was mentally cursing, hating, smiling, screaming, crying on the inside.

The past had caught up with her. And she could do nothing about it. So with a sigh she spoke.

"Hello Bonnie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...here it is...I'm pretty sure Bonnie was 3 when this all happened, but I am alluding to ehr being around 4 or so. 3 might work, but I left it open. Also...if you are a fan of Well, We Are Friends...I will have an update by tomorrow...and hopefully another chapter turned out by Thursday.  
><strong>

**Read. Review. Critique. Enjoy**


End file.
